Yo te amo
by Beu Rib
Summary: Songfic, Tres palabras que Yoh le dira a Anna junto con una sorpresa, reviews porfa, espero les guste


YO TE AMO.  
  
Espero sentado por varios minutos, su pie se movía al ritmo que suele dar la canción del nerviosismo, sus manos jugaban entrelazadas y una idea le rondaba en la cabeza.  
  
Dirigió su mirada al reloj de la estación, las doce del medio día eran ya, pronto muy pronto llegaría.  
  
Su nerviosismo creció y no pudo evitar sacar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la arrugada hoja de papel donde había escrito su ya más que repasado discurso:  
  
En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño.  
En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu.  
En total simplicidad sería yo te amo.  
Y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien.  
  
Doblo la hoja en cuatro y dio un suspiro mientras volvía a guardarlo, esos pensamientos los había escrito durante su ausencia, su larga ausencia de una semana, siete días de pensarla, de soñarla, de extrañarla, porque era más que evidente que estaba enamorado profundamente de ella.  
  
Un peculiar sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, un tren se detuvo frente a él, se abrieron las puertas y gente a torrentes salió, se incorporo y la busco con la mirada.  
  
Ahí estaba parada, justo enfrente de la puerta del vagón, con su siempre hermoso rostro, sus cabellos rubios hondeaban un poco con el viento, en una mano el abrigo y en la otra una pequeña valija.  
  
Su mirada brillo de emoción y con paso decidido se acercó a ella, estaba listo, era ahora o nunca, pero en cuanto la tuvo cerca y su delicioso aroma lo acobijo, su mente se atrofio y el discurso totalmente se fue.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue Anna?-fue lo único que pudo articular.  
  
-Bien-contesto ella con su tono seco de siempre-el entrenamiento fue algo duro, pero como siempre lo conseguí-arqueo una ceja en señal de orgullo- Ahora vámonos-dijo mientras le extendía la maleta.  
  
Su mano rozó con la de ella y ese simple contacto lo hizo estremecer, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco de rojo y desvió la mirada en tanto tomaba la valija.  
  
El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad.  
La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar.  
Y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz.  
  
-¿Y todo bien en la pensión?-preguntó de pronto ella, terminando así con el incomodo silencio que los venía acompañando desde que salieron de la estación.  
  
La atardecer estaba cayendo y el cielo rojizo se hallaba, caminaban a paso lento, él esperando una nueva oportunidad, ella sin esperar ninguna novedad en su respuesta.  
  
-Sí-paso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y miro hacía el cielo-lo mismo de siempre, Horo Horo peleando con Ren, Tamao cocinando, Manta viniendo siempre de visita, Ryu de viaje-suspiro-todo tal y como lo dejaste-le dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.  
  
-Espero que no hallan hecho destrozos Yoh, o sino... terminaran reconstruyendo la pensión piedra a piedra ellos solos, sin ayuda de su poder espiritual, ¿entendido?-dijo con dureza mientras lo miraba de reojo y continuaban caminando.  
  
Yoh la contemplo por un momento, de verdad que era bella, pero tal vez esa belleza se le era negada, no sabía que sentía hacía él y eso lo angustiaba, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y saco lo que había comprado para ella, exclusivamente para ella.  
  
Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo.  
Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo.  
Si la vida la perdiera en un instante.  
Que me llene de ti.  
Para amar después de amarte vida.  
  
-¿Qué tienes ahí?-le cuestiono con curiosidad en tanto se detenía.  
  
-¿Eh?-reacciono de golpe, de inmediato se apresuro a guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo.  
  
-¿Qué era eso Yoh?-pregunto de nuevo, esta vez su voz demandaba una respuesta.  
  
-No, no era nada, solo cosas mías-balbuceo.  
  
La rubia dio un suspiro largo de resignación y agacho la mirada, por más que lo intentara, su prometido jamás le tendría entera confianza, nunca llegaría a quererla y mucho menos a amarla.  
  
-Continuamos caminando-propuso al verla tan cabizbaja.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado-contesto con frialdad.  
  
Yoh miro hacía al frente, la entrada a su casa estaba enfrente, tanto había disfrutado a su lado que ni cuenta se había dado de que ya habían llegado.  
  
-Que estas esperando, entremos-le apremió ella, Anna se encontraba pasando el umbral de la entrada.  
  
Yoh sintió que tenía que arriesgarse, que no podía continuar con la incertidumbre que le robaba el sueño, le quitaba la felicidad.  
  
-¿No te apetecería mejor un paseo?-se atrevió a preguntarle.  
  
La rubia quedó sobrecogida unos instantes, para después asentir con la cabeza.  
  
Yoh lanzo un respiro de alivio.  
  
Volvieron a caminar, esta vez sin un rumbo fijo y el silencio les hizo presente, pero esta vez en lugar de incomodar, los lleno de preguntas, de nervios, de expectación.  
  
Anna observaba a su prometido de reojo, le desconcertaba esa actitud tan extraña que venía tomando desde la estación, tal vez había ocurrido algo más durante su ausencia, algo que no tenía que ver con sus amigos, sino que con él mismo.  
  
En tanto Yoh no hacía otra cosa más que repasar una y otra vez las palabras que le diría, pero su constante y fluido movimiento lo hacía desconcentrarse y su mirada de manera inmediata se dirigía al objeto de su afecto.  
  
Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos.  
Para mi debilidad la única eres tú.  
Al final tan solo sé que siempre te esperado.  
Y que llegas a mi vida.  
Y tu me das la luz, el bien.  
  
Anna cansada y totalmente frustrada por el silencio de Yoh se detuvo en seco, frente al lago.  
  
-Me puedes decir de una buena vez para que me pediste que paseáramos si no me ibas a decir nada-dijo con suma molestia.  
  
-Yo tengo algo muy importante que confesarte y decirte-comenzó Yoh, quien empezaba a temblar-Durante tu ausencia sucedieron cosas... muchas cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza... cosas que reflexione sobre...  
  
-Sobre nosotros-completo Anna, quien se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba expectativa, en su interior se estremecía seguramente le diría justamente lo que no quería escuchar.  
  
-Antes quiero pedirte que no te enojes, si te ofendo dímelo y me callare para jamás volver a hablarte, tan solo te ruego que no me lastimes-sus ojos brillaban-Anna yo...  
  
-Te encontraste a otra ¿no es cierto?-pregunto y se dio media vuelta para que él no pudiera notar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.  
  
-¿qué?-exclamo sorprendido.  
  
-Tan solo dilo Yoh, yo sé que nunca me has querido y sinceramente yo no pienso atarte a mi lado solo por un compromiso y a sabiendas que no sientes nada por mí-su voz se quebró un poco, pero en un instante recobro la compostura, seco sus lagrimas y le confronto el rostro, su voz volvía a ser gélida-Yoh, Te entrego tu libertad.  
  
Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.  
  
Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad.  
  
En dos grandes zancadas logro alcanzarla, la tomo de un brazo y con suavidad la atrajo hacía él, la abrazo cálidamente, la joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, apenas pudiendo creer lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total.  
  
Tomo con una de sus manos, de manera lenta su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo, los ojos negros y siempre apagados de la chica, ahora lo contemplaban de distinta forma, se hallaban encendidos, luces fulgurantes de desconcierto salían de ellos para ir a parar directamente a los suyos, algo en su interior se removió violentamente.  
  
Y tus ojos que son mi paz.  
  
-Anna-murmuro con suavidad-¿De donde sacas que hay otra?  
  
-No lo sé, lo supongo-articulo con dificultad, se estaba perdiendo por completo en los ojos pacíficos de su prometido.  
  
-Pues no supongas cosas que no son-dijo con dulzura antes de soltarla.  
  
No tengas miedos ni dudas.  
(Este amor es demasiado bueno).  
Que tu serás mi mujer.  
(Yo te pertenezco todo entero).  
  
La rubia quedo más confundida que antes.  
  
-Ahora escúchame con atención y por favor permíteme que acabe esta vez ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Anna respondió afirmativamente.  
  
-Mira, en realidad deseo preguntarte algo-comenzó-algo que me carcome por dentro desde que te fuiste-se aclaro la garganta-Nunca lo había pensado tan detenidamente, como lo hice en tu ausencia-el chico temblaba incontenidamente a causa de los nervios.  
  
Mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto.  
Para que vivas en él.  
  
-Yo sé que te he fallado, no me convertí en el Shaman King y no te rodee de lujos y comodidades como deseabas, pero debo preguntarte, es necesario que te pregunte ¿Anna, tu me amas?, Porque he de confesarte que yo sí Anna, yo sí te amo, te amo como a nada en este mundo.  
  
La chica quedó pasmada por la pregunta, su boca era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.  
  
-Y sí es así-prosiguió el joven en tanto sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta-Sí es que me amas lo suficiente como para... –abrió la caja- honrarme y ser mi esposa-un delicado anillo hizo acto de presencia-Anna ¿Aceptas casarte...?  
  
Unos suaves labios que se arrojaron contra los suyos lo hicieron callar, poco a poco fueron cobrando vida propia y comenzaron a recorrerse mutuamente, lento, torpe, pero maravillosamente mágico.  
  
-¿Eso es un sí?-le pregunto cuando se separaron, sus manos rodeaban su cintura y su frente se hallaba pegada en la de ella.  
  
-Claro que sí Yoh- contesto con una voz suave, ella rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello-Estoy tan enamorada de ti que por supuesto que acepto ser la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura ya que lo único que deseo es permanecer a tu lado.  
  
El chico la miró con sorpresa y ternura.  
  
-Sí Yoh, no me importa que no hayas sido el Shaman King, no me interesa que no me des lujos y comodidades, lo único que deseo en verdad es ser tu esposa, la esposa de Yoh ¿y sabes porque?... porque te amo-susurro.  
  
-Entonces-la soltó no sin antes darle un beso fugaz en los labios-Es hora de hacer las cosas bien, dame tu mano-le pidió.  
  
Anna lucía radiante de emoción, sus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer, alumbrando tan especial ocasión, su mano tembló un poco cuando la extendió.  
  
Yoh la tomo entre sus manos y de manera delicada coloco el anillo en su dedo.  
  
-Ahora sí, ya eres mi prometida-dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en su mano.  
  
Ella sonrió antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión.  
  
-¡Tenemos que preparar todo inmediatamente!-exclamo Anna totalmente exaltada por la emoción en cuanto lo soltó.  
  
-Claro que sí mi amor, como usted ordene, pero antes hay que ir a casa- Yoh sonreía enormemente, se sentía inmensamente feliz.  
  
Tomo la maleta y le coloco sobre los hombros el abrigo a Anna, y regresaron a la pensión tomados de la mano.  
  
FIN. Notas: Espero les haya gustado este tierno fic, y va dedicado a todos los que leen Tardes Negras pero muy especialmente y por echarle todas las ganas del mundo a mi amiga Keiko Asakura, quien sé y confío se quedara en la facultad de medicina, ¡Este es para ti amiga!  
  
Si desean dejar reviews son bienvenidos, la canción es de Chayane y se llama así, Yo te amo.  
  
Cuídense todos, chao. 


End file.
